His Saturn, Her Venus
by softthanos
Summary: She was always supposed to be his little sister, the one that sat back and watched everything happen. But she will become one of them. She will run.
1. Chapter One: Emarella

_Back on Gallifrey everything was strict, men had this job, women had this job, children would be at this place at this time. It was always quite dull, nothing every happened._

 _But one day, one beautiful day, a little girl was born. Shining, ashy hair. Her mother cried with joy as the doctors passed the small child to her and herfather loomed over the mother with a small smile. But in the far corner stood a boy, the age of 10, staring at the new creature with curious eyes._

 _The new mother stared at the baby girl, rubbing her head before leaning forward and whispering the girl's name into her ear. Something the little girl would share with the people she deemed worthy of knowing, worthy of her love._

 _The mother looked over to her other child and smile tiredly as she called him over: "Come and meet your new sister, Koschei,"_

 _Koschei stared at the new being as she gurgled loudly, he smiled shakily as the terrible drum beats became quiet as he neared his new sibiling. The new girl blinked her eyes open and stared up at her brother with big hazel orbs._

 _Their father, Drusus, gave one chuckle. "She has your eyes, darling." he pointed out, staring at his new daughter with interest._

 _Their mother, Maxta, smiled warmly. "I know. She's beautiful."_

 _Koschei watched this interaction with little to no interest. His parents always would call each other cute little names in front of each other then go sleep in their separate rooms with no interest of the other. It was like a repeat. As if it were simple things, sleep, eat, study, repeat. It didn't really bother him anymore. What really was bothering him was not knowing what his sister's name was._

 _"Mother," Koschei looked up to her with gleaming eyes. "What is my sister's name?"_

 _Maxta stared at her son before nodding to his sister. "Koschei, when a child is born, they are given a name in which they will only hear and when they're older they will share with whom they like." his mother looked down to the little girl. "She has a name that people here can call her like you do."_

 _Koschei rolled his eyes, not really interested in his mother's ramblings. "Yes, mother, I know. What is her name so I can call her by it?"_

 _Dursus pointed a stern finger at his son. "Watch that attitude of your's, Koschei." said boy looked to his father before nodding, sheepishly._

 _Maxta gave a little laugh at her son's eagerness, she kissed her daughter's head before looking to Koschei and giving him an answer: "Her name is Emarella," she smiledat Koschei while he stared at the baby in wonder._

 _Koschei smirked. "Hello, Emarella... we're going to get along famously."_

 _{HS-HV}_

 _After a few hours of watching the baby and studying his new victim of his own rambles. Koschei went back to the corner he originally stood in while his Mother gave birth as the rest of his family sauntered in gracefully. He watched as the family members passed Emarella around, the baby kept her eyes closed, unlike with Koschei, she had stared at him the whole time._

 _Koschei felt a weird warmth inside him whenever he would go near his sister, a sting would go through his hand or arms when he touched her. It was the weirdest feeling he has ever had and he would rather not have it again._

 _Kochei was thanking the Gods that his grabdfather and grandmother - from his Mother's side - weren't here. They would probably be pointing out that Emarella was already better than him and she was only five hours old!_

 _Dursus spotted his son, gazing into nothing, he growled. He hated when his son would do this, acting like a child and... 'daydreaming'. He hated it._

 _Dursus walked over and nudged his son harshly. "What have I told you about looking at nothing?"_

 _Koschei absently rubbed his side, frowning. "Not to..." he muttered._

 _"Behave, Koschei." he then walked away._

 _Koschei muttered a curse under his breath. He was always targeted for anything. He could be breathing and suddenly he would be reprimanded from his parents for being a 'pest'. Sometimes he just wished that the drums would consume him, that he would ran hell on anyone who wronged him._

 _But now he had one little girl on this planet that actually matters._

 _As Mextra and Dursus carried Emarella into their home, Koschei lulled behind. His hands in his pockets as he kicked pebbels from one part of the walk up to the other. He only glanced back when the patter of running feet rushed to him, his only friend, Theta Sigma._

 _The boy looked more excited than Koschei was and he was her brother! Koschei watched as Theta breathed heavily from the run but beamed madly. "Was that here with your Mother and Father? Can I met her? Oh, please say I can!" Theta started to throw questions from left to right._

 _Koschei stared at his friend with an raised eyebrow before nodding. "That was Emarella, she very tiny, Theta. I think you should wait to see her." Koschei stated, eyeing his friend wearily. He was already being the protective brother, he didn't want Theta anywhere near his sister while his was all crazed._

 _Theta pouted before straightening and nodding. "Emarella?" he let the name roll off hid tongue before he shrug. "A very pretty name,"_

 _Koschei sighed, pinching his thumb. "My Mother chose it. Supposedly, my Father chose her real name." Koschei actually believed that his Father probably put a twist to his Lord grandfather's name and made it into one suitable of a girl._

 _Theta shuddered before looking to Koschei. "Why can't I see her?" he asked desperately._

 _Koschei frowned as they walked down the side of the estate. "Why do you want to see her so badly?"_

 _Theta gave a shrug. "I've got Brax. I just want to have someone's that's will be like a little sister." Theta admitted._

 _Koschei shuddered at the thought. Theta, with a little sister to look up to him? Oh, that wouldn't end up well. "Theta, no offense, but if you are never allowed to have a little sister."_

 _Theta frowned and stopped walking, staring at his friend. "I take offense to that," he pointed out, he gave out a sigh. "Well, I should be heading back. My Father thinks I'm visiting the memorial by Arcadia. Bye Koschei."_

 _Koschei gave a wave back. "Bye Theta," and just like like the two went different directions._

\--*(HS-HV)*--

 ** _Erm, sorry if this is crap, if so... just go easy with me and I'll try to fix everything that's wrong with this. But here's the first chapter of my new series. I hope you enjoy._**


	2. Chapter Two: Red Grass

_Koshei wasn't really sure how well this was going to turn out. He had to take his sister outside for the first time, his parent wanting them to have bonding time_.

 _Oh! Koshei had done some research and the feelings he had around his sister was a bond between them setting in. Supposedly, siblings create bonds between them if they get along and be around each other. She was only a seven months old and the bond was already strong, something Maxtra and Dursus found rather interesting_.

 _Koschei was surprised that his sister was already walking, even though they were stumbles, but it was brilliant. She was developing faster than most of the Time Lord population, but Time Ladies did learn faster than men_.

 _Koschei held his sister's tiny hand in his bigger hand, glancing down at her each time she became interested in the red grass that was next to the home. Emarella looked at the grass with big, wide, gleaming eyes. She gurlged and stuck her hand into her mouth_.

 _Koschei watched this with a scruntched nose, why were children so... unpleasant. He had asked himself this many times when his sister would stick things into her mouth, things that didn't belong there. One time she tried to stick one of their father's pens into her mouth_.

 _Of course, their father caught her before she could get the inkinto her mouth. This action had caused their father to explode on the - then - fivemonth old, the girl unaffected as she blinked in confusion of the new words. Their father, having enough of her, stomped off like a child. Emarella never cried, it was odd, but she never did. She would simply show a look of confusion_.

 _Koschei sometimes wished that he was the same, but he didn't want to look detached and confused by the way others work. He would look to his sister and he saw so much confusion, he supposed that's what the world looked like to a little baby; confusing and not all that simple_.

 _Koschei looked back down at his sister and she had dropped her hand from her mouth and outstretched her free to the red grass and made noises: "Ah! Ah! Ah!_ "

 _Koschei stared at her with a frown. "No. Mother and Father told me to walk around the estate, not to go through the grass," he blinked as Emarella gazed up at him with a pout. "No, don't do that. What are you doing?_ "

 _Emarella pointed a small finger to the grass. She really wanted- no. Needed to go into that grass. It was oh so fascinating. It was a maroon colour, just like one of those dollies her Mother gave to her! She was so excited to start stumbiling through the meadows_!

 _Emarella looked to the grass again as Koschei looked ahead, spotting Theta running towards them with an excited gleam in his eyes. He beamed a smile as he hopped in front of Koschei, Emarella taking her eyes from the grass to the over excited boy in front of her_.

 _"Is this her?!" Theta exclaimed, pointing to the baby girl. "This is Emarella! What some beautiful blonde curls!" he kneeled in front of the girl, both of their eyes gleaming with curiosity for the other. He was admiring her, now, blonde curls. They looked ever so bouncey_.

 _Koschei rolled his eyes. "Can you not scare her? She's merely seven months,_ "

 _At this, Theta widened his eyes and stared at the girls standing legs. "Seven months and she walking?!" he smiled slightly. "Aren't you a clever girl?" he tickled under her chin, causing her to giggle_.

 _Koschei felt a pang of jealousy that Theta could get a reaction like so out of his sister than him. The more mature boy watched Theta as he picked **his** sister up_.

 _The little girl pointed a chunky finger to the red grass, Theta's eyes gleamed with excitment. "You wanna run around the red grass?" Emarella clapped her hands together, squealing. Theat looked back to his best friend. "Wanna join us, Koschei?_ "

 _Koschei bit his lip and looked to his sister and blinked. She walked looking at him... hopefully. She was hopeful that he would play with them? That's odd. Usually people would grimice at the sight of him. Koschei nodded before answering: "Why not?_ "

\--*{HSHV}*--

 _From the house, Maxta watched her children and Theta play, all of them giggling and laughing. She smiled warmly, she knew how hard it was for Koschei to interact with other children, but she was glad he had Theta_.

 _Dursus walked over when he saw his wife gazing out the window with a fond smile. When he saw who his children were playing with, he felt rage bubble inside him. "That Sigma kid!" he growled out_.

 _Maxta turned to her husband with a frown. "Theta and Koschei are best friends, of course they're going to play with Emarella together!" she pointed out_.

 _The father let out a loud scoff. "Theta Sigma and the rest of his family are menaces to Gallifrey," he rolled his eyes. "Only Lord knows what that boy will do on Earth if he so happens to achive his demented dream of his._ "

 _T_ _he mother frowned as she stared at her husband. "What demented dreams? Dursus, they're only children! Once they're older, they will understand higher values._ "

 _He rolled his eyes. "He dreams to go to Earth and learn about them. Not Human wants to learn about Time Lords, especially when it's a boy who only leads trouble where ever he might be." Dursus walked over, looking ever at peace with his words_.

\--*{HSHV}*--

 _Emarella giggled in delight as Koschei let her sit upon his shoulder, Theta rolling out of the grass with a wide grin on his face. Emarella burst into a fit of giggles as Koschei shook his head while chuckling_.

 _"Koschei! Emarella! Time for dinner, dears!" they heard one of the maids call_.

 _Emarella looked to Theta with a pout, the boy standing up and kissing her cheek. "Nice to finally meet you, Emarella," he nodded, looking to Koschei. "I'll see you at the academy Monday._ "

" _Bye!" Koschei waved, Emarella copying his movement, Theta laughing lightly at her frantic hand. Koschei looked up to his sister as he walked them towards the house. "Did you have fun with Theta?_ "

 _Emarella nodded, wrapping her arms around her brothers neck and laying her face sideways on the top of his head. Koschei nodded with a smug smile. "I thought you would._ "

 _The two children and Mother and Father were now at a table, eating. Little Emarella sitting in a high chair while she picked at her food, nothing attracted her attention. It was boring food, boring food made for boring people! She wasn't boring, she was funny like her brother's friend. He was lots of fun to play with_!

 _Maxta glanced from her food to her son, who was eating his food silently, glancing at his sister. Maxta looked to Dursus who seemed to give his daughter annoyed glances each time she slapped her spoon to her food_.

 _Maxta swallowed her food and looked back to Koschei. "Do anything fun with Theta and Emarella, Koschei?" as soon as she said Theta's name, Emarella got a wide, one toothed grin_.

 _Koschei looked to his Mother with a shrug. "We simply ran about the grass, had fun." he stated with a nod_.

 _Dursus grunted and looked to his son. "Didn't we tell you that Emarella was to not go into the grass?_ "

 _Maxta looked to Dursus with a small glare. "It's fine-_ "

 _Dursus slammed his hands down, standing up. "No, it is not fine! That boy is a menace to our kind!" he pointed to his son. "So are you if you associate yourself with him! Now, excuse me. Not sitting here with this... **banter** going on." all was silent as Dursus took his plate and stomped off to his study_.

 _Emarella stared after her father with blinking eyes after his outburst. Why did he have to yell all the time? Didn't he know it is rude to yell at people? She supposed he was just a big ole meany head, that's it! That's what he was_.

 _Emarella lookedover at her brother to see him with tears in his eyes as he looked to his plate in sadness. Why was he crying_?

\--*{HSHV}*--

 _Here's a little more about Emarella and Koschei! It seems the little girl likes to hang out with Theta. I wonder what happens when she's older_?

 **Reviews** :

 ** _Alix Winchester_** : _Thank you, I started with thinking with the Doctor having a little sister but it seems like the Master would be interesting with one. I think, once I get to that, that Emarella will defiantly show where she stands. Here's another chapter to excite you_!

 _Please review, I would love to hear from you guys_!


	3. Chapter Three: The Master

_A eight year old Emarella scratched at her red robes as her mother put her curly hair into a braid. "Mother, these robes are very itchy," the girl complained_.

 _Maxta rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Well, Koschei is set to announce his title. We have to look proper not like some parents that can't afford robes." the Mother stated, a slight bitter in her tone as she talked about the other parents_.

 _Emarella never enjoyed when her mother talked about other people who were less unfortunate with wealth. It's not their fault that they simply couldn't afford things that her family could. Emarella just didn't enjoy the way her Mother and Father talked at all, it was snotty and rude all the time_.

 _Emarella's eyes suddenly brightened at the thought of the ceremony, of one of the thousands of children there. "Is Theta Sigma going to be there too, Mother?" she asked in a slightly excited tone_.

 _Maxta glanced at her daughter's face through the mirror, she simply couldn't understand the high interest in Theta Sigma. He cause rather a lot of trouble when he came around, he even took his father's TARDIS out for a joy ride. Only to come back home and get scolded_.

 _Maxta made a face, a face Emarella didn't miss. "I heard many things with Theta and the ceremony. I heard he was banished from it, but I also heard he is allowed." Maxta put her daughter's hair to her side. "Aren't you excited for you brother, though? You don't need Theta._ "

 _Emarella watched her Mother walk out, she slumped in her seat and sighed. "Yes, just ecstatic." she pushed her hair behind her head_.

\--*{HSHV}*--

 _Emarella followed her Mother and Father into a huge lecture room, where mother, fathers, children were all sitting. None of the students were in the room, Emarella remembered Koschei saying something about them walking in_.

 _Emarella didn't like the academy much, it's what made her brother move into the dormitories here. The headmaster of the academy told them if Koschei didn't move here then he wouldn't get an education. So, Koschei obeyed and gave Emarella a pat on the head and a reassuring hug_.

 _Emarella still hated it_.

 _The family of three sat down with Emarella sitting between her parents. She had to sit tall like her Mother and Father or her father might reprimand her later. She hated sitting like one of her dolls at home, all stiff_.

 _Dursus looked to Maxta and raised an eyebrow. "Did he tell you what titlehe'll be taking?" he asked quietly_.

 _Maxta glanced at him and gave a shake of her head. "No, he said it would be a surprise._ "

 _Emarella couldn't wait to hear what titles her best friend and her brother will be taking. She couldn't wait for the day she would take a title, she wanted it to be something kind, something people- along with herself-would feel comfortable with_.

 _Emarella tried to contain her excitement when she saw Theta's father and Brax. She had met both men when Koschei took her out and they snuck to Theta's home. They were both really nice and Emarella got to meet all of Theta's siblings, they made comments of how tiny she was for a eightyear old, but they were already in their hundreds, all grown up_.

 _Brax sent Emarella a wink, knowing how much the little girl enjoyed his brother's presence and knowing how much he enjoyed hers. It was rather odd when others looked at the older boy and the little girl, they all ask the same thing. '_ Don't you want to hang out with kids your age?' _in all honesty, Theta was the same age in his soul and that's what Emarella enjoyed_.

 _Emarella silently clapped her hands together, her parents not taking notice - like always- as the students started to flood out of the doors. Emarella turned most of her body to watch them file out,she spotted her brother in his robes and right behind him... no one.._.

 _Emarella's smile dropped and her body slumped a bit as she didn't see her favourite Time Lord in the crowd. She glanced over to Brax and Theta's father to see them both look to each other and start talking in hushed tones. She turned back around and watched her brother intently, feeling as if she was in a bitter mood_.

\--*{HSHV}*--

 _One by one students announced their titles and most of them had no meaning behind them. Like 'The Forged' when asked what it means, they shrugged. No one knew what they truly wanted to be called_.

 _Emarella felt like she would drop and take the best nap of her life, this was like the things her Father would try to teach her and she would space off. She never truly cared for the other children's names, she came to hear Koschei's and Theta'sand then she wanted to leave. But when she had said that to her mother, the woman stated that it was an important ceremony and nothing can ruin it_.

 _The headmaster called Koschei up next and Emarella leaned forward in interest and curiosity for her brother's choice. She couldn't wait to hear it_.

" _What shall your title be?" the Headmaster asked, everyone's eyes was on Koschei at this moment_.

 _Koschei suddenly got a very dark smirk, something that even sent chills down Emarella's spine. "The Master," most people blinked and turned to each other, whispering_.

 _The Headmaster cleared his throat and there was silence. "And why have you chosen this title?_ "

 _Koschei raised a brow and stared at the Headmaster. "It's all in the name, isn't it?" he asked before he walked to join the other students_.

 _The Headmaster stood in semi-shock before he cleared his throat and turned to the silent crowd. "This will conclude the-_ "

 _Everyone jumped and let out gasps as the doors near Emarella flew open, hitting the wall as Theta stumbled in, fixing his robe. Everyone groaned and rolled their eyes as they watched the young man run down the stairs. Emarella got a wide grin, glancing at Brax and Theta's father she saw that his father was shaking his head and Brax shakily smiled_.

" _I'm not late, am I?" Theta asked quickly as he stood before the Headmaster. "I was rather caught up with something outside, I swear I didn't mean to miss this. It's rather important to me, sir-_ "

 _"Mister Sigma!" the Headmaster shouted, silencing the boy at once. Emarella stared at Theta with worry as she saw the sheepish look on his face, he recoiled even. "You were given a specific time to get here and you missed it, with doing what?" he snarled_.

 _Theta gulped and looked down. "I was studying, sir. Sorry, Headmaster." he said quietly_.

 _The Headmaster stared at the boy before looking to the crowd. "This meeting is dismissed, thank you for joining us. Goodnight_."

 _Emarella frowned, what is this?! Why couldn't Theta say his title?! She stood and her parents looked to her. "Headmaster, sir!" the crowd looked to her_.

 _The Headmaster turned around in shock, in the thousands of years he's done this, no one has ever spoke from the seats. The Headmaster clapped his hands together and raised a brow. "Yes?_ "

 _Emarella glanced at the watching Koschei and the shocked Theta before nodding to the Headmaster. "I understand that every Time Lord and Lady get to choose their title... so why doesn't Theta Sigma?_ "

 _The Headmaster stared at her before frowning. "I think you should review your facts, Miss." he stated_.

 _"It's not fair!" Emarella called desperately, her mother and father pulling her to sit down. Her Father sent her a glare that could kill and she quieted down_.

 _"The Doctor," Theta suddenly called, he turned to the crowd and nodded. "My title will be the Doctor because I want to heal and help." he stated before he walked up the stairs, only to pause at Emarella and send her a wink_.

 _Emarella smiled widely_.

\--*{HSHV}*--

 _"And you are no longer to see Theta Sigma!" Dursus yelled at his daughter, pointing at her threateningly. "If I even hear that name in this household, there will major consequences! Got that!" Emarella nodded slowly. "Now go to your room and don't come back until me or your Mother come and get you!_ "

 _Emarella picked up her robes and ran down the corridors to her room, upon hearing her door close, Dursus turned to his wife. "The nerve on that girl!_ "

\--*{HSHV}*--

 _Emarella threw her robes to the ground and her back piece onto her chair, slipping a night gown on she plopped next to the window. Tears started to stream down her face as she stared up at the stars. That's all her father ever did, yell, yell, yell. Never to praise her or tell her of his childhood. Just yelling_.

 _She wiped her eyes and sniffled as she wrapped her arms around her legs, resting her chin on her knees. She wondered what it was like in different civilizations, did they have itchy robes they had to wear on outings? Did they have academys you had to live in? Were parents mean? So many unanswered questions, but she assumed life was like this. Not everyone could know everything_.

 _Theta knew a lot about Earth, maybe she could get him to talk about it. Wait, she can't. He's not allowed to see her and she can't even say his name_.

 _Emarella let out a small scream when a hand grabbed into her room through her window, she jumped up and grabbed one of her boards and held it up. She blinked as she watched Theta roll onto her ground. Speak of the devil and he shall come_.

 _"Theta?" Emarella asked as she put her board onto the ground and walked over, helping him up. "What are you doing?_ "

 _Theta brushed himself off and glanced at the girl. "You have quiet the scream," he glanced around. "I'm just here to thank you._ "

 _Emarella stared up at him with raised eyebrows. "_ Thank _me?" she asked in confusion. "What have you got to thank me for?_ "

 _Theta stared at the five year old with furrowed eyebrows. "For standing up for me..." he looked to the side. "I never thought an eight year old would stand up for an 18 year old._ "

 _Emarella shook her head with a snort. "You're very welcome, Thete," she teased, lightly punching his arm_.

 _Theta groaned, plopping onto her bed. "Oh, Thete. How much I hate that nickname. Your first word." he lifted his head to look at her. "I feel rather honored, by the way. That my name was your first words._ "

 _Emarella twirled with a grin. "Well, you're my best friend," she plopped onto the bed next to him_.

 _Theta turned his head to look at her. "Don't you find it odd that you hang out with your older brother and his friend all the time?_ "

 _Emarella shrugged and shook her head. "It's normal for me. Anyway, you're the only people who understand me on this planet. Everyone is ever so rude!_ "

 _Theta chuckled and they sat in silence, Emarella stared at Theta's profile with admiration. The light glow of the room captured his eyes just, his blue eyes shining with knowledge no one else held_.

 _Theta kept his eyes glued to her ceiling as he rested his hand upon his chest. "Your father doesn't want me here, does he?" he asked quitely, sounding hurt_.

 _Emarella frowned and crossed her legs. "No," she sighed. "He's always in a bitter mood. I think the last time he said he loved me was when I was four._ "

 _Theta shook his head. "Parents have a lot of responsibility," he cleared his throat and looked to her. "So, I hear you're going to the academy in two months._ "

 _Emarella bit her lip and messed with her hand. "I'm scared to look into theUntempered Schism," she admitted in a tiny voice_.

 _Theta placed a hand on her shoulder as he sat up. "Hey. You'll be fine. Look at me, I'm fine and I looked into it." he rubbed her shoulder_.

 _Emarella sniffled. "But Koschei, he's not," she rubbed her cheeks. "People say he's going mad, I just want to help him._ "

 _Theta brought her into a hug. "You and me both, Em." he kissed the top of her head and pulled away. "If you ever get too overwhelmed at the Academy, you pass the word on and the right people will get to me._ "

 _Theta stood and Emarella frowned. "Where are you going?" she asked sadly_.

 _Theta started to climb out the window. "I have to get back before your parents come and before Koschei realizes I'm gone." he paused and smiled at her. "Goodnight, Emarella._ "

 _Emarella smiled softly as he jumped out. "Goodnight, Theta._ "


	4. Chapter Four: The Untempered Schism

_Upon getting a telegram in the mail, requesting Emarella's audience at the Academy, her parents felt elated. While Emarella was horrified. She ran what Theta said in her brain and she took slow breaths so she prepared herself for whatever she saw. She just hoped she didn't end up like her brother, then she wouldn't be able to help him because she would have to help herself_.

 _She had put on her everyday attire and her hair was left down. She felt her hearts beat faster as she approached the big, swirl of purple. She was surrounded by a circle of men and women -mostly men, though. She felt a hand get placed onto her shoulder and she looked up to a hooded man, he raised his arm and gestured for her to step in front of the Schism_.

 _She gasped as her eyes filled with a golden_.

\--*{HSHV}*--

 ** _A forest started to rise only to fall just as quick as it rose. Saplings that thickened to trees, leaves that sucked in the sunlight for a thousand million summers._**

 ** _The great, colossal trees sinking and falling into the planet's surface; creating diamonds and coal. So many beautiful things created by these simple tress._**

 ** _But these leaves were green... so where was this?_**

\--*{HSHV}*--

 _Emarella felt the urge to run but her feet stayed glued to the floor as she continued to stare into the swirl. She started to tear up with all the things she saw, all the terrible, horrible things she saw. She wanted to curl into a ball and sob until it all stopped, but she wanted to stay strong for everyone she knew, everyone who messed with her_.

 _She stood there until a gentle hand was sat onto her shoulder, she tore her eyes away and an older woman stared at her with kind eyes. The woman wrapped an arm around her and walked her away from the Schism_.

 _"I know that looking into the Schism can be rather frightening. But... you stood there longer than any woman or man has ever before." the woman informed the young girl. "It's rather amazing._ "

 _Emarella raised an eyebrow and looked up at the woman. "Thank you?" she said, sounding unsure_.

 _The woman peered at Emarella. "You're the sister of Koschei, correct?" Emarella nodded, watching the woman. "You two are very alike in some aspects, yet very different._ "

 _Emarella peered at the woman, standing her ground with determined eyes. "I think that brothers and sister shouldn't be all that alike," she shot back_.

 _The woman stared at her before patting her on the head. "I'll suggest you to my class, Miss Emarella." she then walked off with Emarella staring after her_.

\--*{HSHV}*--

 _Emarella was pacing back and forth in front of Theta as she recalled everything she saw. Death, destruction, heartsbreak. Everything. And Theta listened respecfully, only interuping to ask a question_.

 _Emarella stopped and sighed, her posture slumping. "I'm so confused. I... I saw a terrible storm approaching." she shook her head as the dorm room opened_.

 _Koschei stopped at the sight of his teary eyed sister, his laid back friend and glared at him. "What did you do this time?" Koschei hissed, raising his eyebrows as he held his sister_.

 _Theta sat up with an offended expression. "I did nothing!" he looked to Emarella. "Tell him what you saw, Em! Go on!_ "

 _Koschei pulled away and bent down to her height, his eyes widened as he realized what has her in such a mood. "You looked into it today, didn't you?" she nodded, wiping her tears. "Stop crying._ "

 _Theta frowned as he stood. "Kochei, she has every right to cry, do you know what she saw?_ "

 _Koschei sighed, knowing he sounded like their father. He cupped her cheeks and wiped some of her tears. "Emarella, what did you see?" he asked softly_.

 _Emarella looked him straight in the eye. "I saw so much death and destruction, Koschei. I saw that something's coming. Something terrible." she started to tear up again. "I don't want to see it anymore, Koschei." she clutched onto him for dear life_.

\--*{HSHV}*--

 _The first day of the Academy wasn't going well. Emarella truly tried making friends, but everyone knew who her family was and who she called a friend. So, they stayed clear and she went about her day as a year one_.

 _This also meant that she would sit alone at the canteen. She had a whole table to herself while all the other year ones ate together, giggling and playing jokes on each other as she sat there and pretened to be interested in her sandwhich_.

 _She was quite shocked when one of the popular girls sat down in a huff across from her, the girl's arms crossed and a pout going across her lips. Emarella bit her lip as she stared at the girl, not really sure what to do_.

 _The girl turned and noticed Emarella as she looked down at the table. "Hey," the girl said, leaning forward to stare at the other. "You're Koschei's sister, aren't you?_ "

 _Emarella nodded and looked at the girl with hard eyes. "Yeah, and if you're here to make fun of me or him, warning, I'm not scared to beat you." she warned_.

 _But instead of being scared and shooked up, the girl giggled and put her hand out. "I'm Adola. Year one." she shook hands with Emarella_.

 _Emarella stared at Adola with a side look. "I'm Emarella, nice to meet you." she said slowly_.

 _Adola took her hand back and smiled sweetly as she looked around the table. "Any reason to sit alone, Emarella?" she asked softly_.

 _Emarella felt herself blush for some weird reason. "No one really wants to hang 'round me here," she shrugged and took a bite of her food. "I don't mind._ "

 _"Liar," Adola quickly shot back, shocking Emarella. "Nobody likes being alone, no matter who you are. Or who you like to act to be._ "

 _Emarella sat her sandwhich down and raised her eyebrows. "What are your majors?" she suddenly had this urge to know this girl more_.

 _Adola shrugged and grinned. "Oh, I prance about... Archeology, literature, science." she listed off, twirling her ginger hair_.

 _Emarella's eyes stuck onto her hair and she smile slightly. "I like your hair," she nodded_.

 _Adola giggled. "Thank you," she looked Emarella up and down. "How old are you?_ "

 _"Eight. You?_ "

 _Adola sighed. "I just turned 13. I feel old compared to some of these people. But I guess this is how parents feel now." she looked about before sighing and patting Emarella's hand. "I see you about, Emma._ "

 _Emarella squealed once the teen was gone. She just made a friend_!

\--*{HSHV}*--

 _Once reaching the dorms, Emarella looked around, she realized that the wood was very creaky with each step and she also noticed how gulmy and dark the corridor looked right now. It looked like one of the abounded houses on the hill by her house_.

 _She wheeled her belongings to room 237, where she will be staying for a couple hundred years. Oh, what a couple hundred years it will be_.

\--*{HSHV}*--

 ** _Eh, hello... how's it going? Good? Alright. Well a little about me is I have to do a class play and I play Hermia in "A Midsummer Night's Dream." ugh_**.

 ** _Anyway, thanking the people who are acutally reading this trash. We'll get to the good stuff sooner or later._**


	5. Chapter Five: Love and Time

_Emarella turned 217 this year and a lot has happened over the years. She's grown closer and closer to Koschei, who has fallen in love, gotten married and had a little daughter. Her friendship with Adola is strong and they ended up as dorm mates. Adola understands Emarella whenever she's stressted with her classes and ends up terribly upset, so she stays clear for awhile_.

 _She actually fell in love... with a girl, she was so unsure when it happened. Adola was very elated though_.

 _She had gone to their dorm room to discuss her title, which she took the title of 'The Blue River' when the two just got entranced into each other. Emarella and Theta moved in closer before their lips met and they pulled away quickly with wid eyes. But they admitted true feelings for each other_.

 _But if they were to tell anyone, it would be breaking a highly respected rule. A girl shall be married off by her father and given consent to marry, they both knew that Dursus would never give such consent to Emarella, so they stayed silent partners. They only told one person out of all of Gallifrey, Koschei. He was rather surprised but was happy for them, but warned Adola not to hurt his sister in any way_.

 _Anyway, another friend of Emarella, Lidsh,said that she had news for Emarella, that something happened on Earth. Emarella was scared something happened to Theta - as he was banished to Earth - as she was trying to run to her shared dorm when an arm popped out and grabbed her, bringing her into an alley_.

 _Emarella gave a small shriek, ready to use her fighting skills when she opened her eyes to Adola. She blinked a few times before grinning. "Must you always make appearances like this, dear?" she asked in a tease, smacking her arm_.

 _Adola giggled and placed her lips onto her for a chasted kiss. She pulled away and rolled her eyes. "Well, if anyone saw us, you know what would happen." she whispered against her lips_.

 _Emarella rolled her eyes and pushed Adola away lightly. "Something has happened on Earth. I was going to Lidsh's to make sure everything was okay with Theta." she muttered, blushing_.

 _Adola stared at her love and shook her head with a small smile. "Well, go on. You should go to your brother after." she nodded_.

~{C-B}~

 _Emarella sat numbly on Lidsh's couch, she just told her terrible newd. Koschei had tried to take over Earth resulting in people being killed, she had no way to contact Theta... but she did know that her brother had come back from a trip. She stood and ran and ran until she reached her brother where she slapped him_.

 _He held his cheek before glaring. "What the hell, Emarella?!" he yelled, they were both glad no one was around to hear this_.

 _Emarella had tears in her eyes as she stared at her brother with disapointment. "How could you kill people? How could you hurt your own friend?!" she started thumping at his chest_.

 _Koschei grabbed her wrists and glared at her. "Who told you of this?" he asked darkly_.

 _Emarella stared into his eyes and she felt like she would obey him. "Lidsh," she answered before she could stop herself_.

 _Koschei rolled his eyss. "Of course she did." and he left_.

 _Emarella was left in shock_.

~{C-B}~

 ** _Sorry this was trash and short but it's been a bit since I've updated so here it is_**.


End file.
